Crimson Cage
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: Didn't I tell you, Anzu? You can never escape me. Never." One-shot. Possessive fic. AtemAnzu


**Authoress Notes: **Huzzah! I'm back with a new story! hears crickets chirp and sees people who want DL to be updated What? I'll update that _when_ I finish the chapter I'm working on, okay? Besides, I already posted the third chapter! So, stop staring at me like that! And if you haven't read **Deadly Liaisons,** do so now and leave a review! Anyway, yes, I know, another fanfic when I should be focusing on another! slaps forehead Forgive me! But this idea was stuck in my head for a long time, so, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I _did_ own Yu-Gi-Oh, then Atem wouldn't have _left._ glares at Atem Anyway, I don't own it.

**Pairing: AtemxAnzu**

**Plot:**

((AU)) "Didn't I tell you, Anzu? You can never escape me. _Never_." One-shot. Possessive fic. Atem/Anzu

**_Warning:_** _There will be a tad bit of lemon in this. Not too graphic (I hope). Also, a bit of strong _language_. You've been warned._

**Crimson Cage**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! _BEEP!_

Mazaki Anzu cracked one eye open, cursing at her alarm clock in her head. Groaning, she raised her arm upon the ringing clock and turned it off. Wanting to return to the world of dreams, she closed her eye and went on before she heard her cell phone ringing.

'What the hell...?' she thought angrily as she picked up her cell phone from the nightstand that was near the alarm clock. She groaned again in frustration as she remembered that she set her cell phone two seconds after her clock rang to make sure she was early for work.

"Stupid noisily... damn portable... piece of crap...!" she snarled as she dropped her phone back on the nightstand. She rested her head against her pillow to try and get back to sleep again, she then remembered that if she was late again, she'd get fired from her part-time job.

Sighing in defeat, Anzu threw the covers aside and got out of bed. Wearing nothing but a simple white tang top, and bluish black exercise pants (which was kind of long since it was held a bit below her waist), she raked a hand through her tousled, chestnut-colored hair while her other hand merely scratched her belly softly as she looked around the room in an absent-minded state before she finally got her head together.

Walking to her drawer, she pulled out an assortment of clothes and a towel and went into her bathroom to shower. Minutes later, she came out looking bright and clean, her hair into its original style, and wearing a tight shirt that on the front it said 'Flower Bridge' with the kanji in pink while in the middle was the head of a panda with its paws doing the middle finger** (AN1)** and wearing simple blue tights that hugged her hips and went loose down the bottom.

She gathered up a few things in her room; her keys, her cell phone, a pack gum, and black leather Gucci bag. Anzu walked out her room and into the living room that was connected to the kitchen. The living room was quaint, leather couches and chairs and a TV, all on mahogany wood. Walking to the kitchen, she prepared herself a small breakfast. Putting her stuff on the counter she began cooking.

After a while, Anzu walked out of the kitchen and onto a couch with a plate in hand and the other wrapped around the black remote and turning it on. Flipping through channels while she ate her sandwich, she stopped when she spotted that Kaiba Seto was announcing a new invention he made. A duel disk. She rolled her eyes as Seto began announcing an upcoming tournament he was sponsoring with the new duel disks.

'_What do you expect from the Kaiba Seto_?' thought Anzu as she continued to stare at the screen. '_Big mind equals big ambitions. He'll never stop..._'

She looked at the clock and hurriedly ate the rest of her breakfast. Fastening her wristwatch, turning off the TV, grabbing her keys and bag, she ran out of her room, failing to notice the phone beginning to ring as she locked the door, a deep, male voice being heard from the answering machine.

* * *

Parking her car with the other cars, she quickly turned off the engine and got out. Jogging inside the bar, she went through the door that had a sign on it that said, "_Staff only. Keep out._" Walking to her locker, one of her co-workers looked up from putting their clothes inside their locker.

"Well, well! Didn't think you'd come so early." Said the violet-haired girl name Nosaka Miho.

Anzu gave her friend a wry smile as she got her waitress' clothes out of her locker. "Well, I didn't want to be scolded and fired from Mr. Yagami, you know? He can be really annoying at times. And he sometimes spits when he talks." She flashed her tongue at Miho who laughed.

"Well, I guess it's not easy trying to look for another job to take to support yourself. He was lenient when it was your first week here, but then he goes all sour on you. You've already dealt with him. It's nothing to worry about. He just needs anger management." Miho said jokingly before leaving the room.

Anzu laughed a bit at that before changing into her waitress clothes and going back out to serve people.

The brunette worked at a popular bar/restaurant called 'Dueling Hearts.' She has been working there for a while now, a couple weeks she counted. Moving out of her original home of Domino City and into Tokyo, weeks had been pretty hectic and with a stroke of luck, she found a job here and an apartment to settle in.

The bar was a rather a fun place to hang around at times. In fact, the place was packed almost everyday because of its delicious beer and food. Not to mention service.

Of course, not everything was perfect. At times it was all well and good, Anzu having fun with her co-workers and with some of the customers that came in, but there were other times when it was bad because of the drunks or slobs that hanged around either broke into fights or try to hit on any of the female staff which resulted in getting into a fight.

'_At least I'm free_...' Anzu thought happily to herself as she placed two cups of water on a couple's table and walking off with a smile.

Yes, she was free. Free from being restrained. Free from being kept under close watch and security. Free from being held down from the things she wanted to. Free from being treated as an object, a possession. Free from him---

She stopped in her tracks as she realized where her train of thought was going to. _Again._ The young woman shook her head. No, it was best not to think about that, she thought, not right now.

But she couldn't help but feel the same emotion she felt when she left the one thing she ever cared most about, years ago.

* * *

Anzu knitted her brow in concentration as she stared down her hand. Shooting a glance at her opponent, she asked,

"... Do you have a Queen?"

Miho shook her head. "Nope, go fish Anzu..." she replied.

"Damn!" Anzu cursed under her breath as she took a card from the stack in the middle. Miho giggled and asked, "Do you have a King?"

"... Used to." The other woman muttered without thinking while scanning her cards.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Anzu looked up from her cards. "What'd you say Miho?"

The violet-haired girl stared at her friend quizzically. She spoke, "I asked you if you had a King?"

"Oh! Uhh... No, go fish, Miho."

Miho briefly glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh my! Your shift is done, Anzu! You can go now." She said.

"It is?" the brunette looked at the clock too. "I guess it is then. Well, see you, Miho." She said, walking to the back but Miho called her back.

"Hey, Anzu! Are you feeling... okay?" she asked.

Anzu tilted her head to the side. "Huh? Well, I have been kind of tired since the beginning of the week," she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "But other than that, no, Miho. What makes you ask?"

"Oh, um... It's just that, you've been feeling kind of distant and out of it sometimes." The violet-haired waitress answered. "You seem... I don't know, kind of strange."

"I have?"

There was a moment of silence between the two except for the constant banter of customers and the cluttering of food utensils against plates. Then, Miho shook her head.

"No, forget I said anything, Anzu. Bye." With that, she gathered up the cards from the table and walked off.

Anzu stared at her friend's retreating form, slightly puzzled. For a moment, she shrugged and went into the back to change back to her original clothes and to her car; the same sort of puzzled look on her face.

'_I wonder what she meant...?_' she thought in her head.

* * *

Anzu stood in front of her door, fishing for her keys from her pocket. Finally finding them, she stuck it in the lock and unlocked it.

Walking in, she closed the door behind her, placing her keys on the counter. Sighing for a bit, she ran a hand through her hair.

'_What to do... What to do... What to do..._' this thought continued to run through her mind for the past two minutes before she decided to make a little snack for herself. There wasn't really much to do since she just moved a several weeks ago. Some of her stuff was still cluttered in boxes.

Before she made her way into the kitchen, her phone began to ring. Tilting her head curiously to the side, she walked to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Anzu? You're still there? Thank God!_" said a familiar female voice on the other end.

The brunette knitted her brow in concentration as she tried to find out where she had heard the voice before.

"Um... Hello? Who's thi--... Wait, _Mai?_" she asked, her eyes widening in shock since she hadn't heard from her best friend for a long time.

"_Oh, Anzu! Thank goodness you're all right! Did anything happen to you? Are you still okay? Have you had contact with—?_"

"Whoa, whoa, Mai! You're going too fast with the questions there!" Anzu said, trying to get everything that the older blonde said in the past few seconds. But in the inside, she was glad she could hear from her best friend again. "Anyway, what's up? Something seems to have gotten wrong..."

"_That's the thing,_" Mai replied, her voice held a sort of fear in them for some reason. "_But you had to know... I think_ he_ found out._"

"'_He?_'" the young woman repeated quizzically. "Mai, what do you---"she suddenly felt her breath build inside her chest as she realized what she meant.

"_Yeah... Somehow he found out. He's been searching for too long, Anzu. He was bound to---_"

"What, so you just blurted it out to him!" Anzu interrupted, her voice containing a fierce rage and fear in it, her azure eyes shining with fear. "Mai, how could you---"

"_I wasn't the one who told, hon!_" Mai protested._" He was acting kind of strange when he came back from an outing, so Jounouchi and I began investigating what was wrong with him and we had a suspicion it was about you, Anzu! I wouldn't go back on my word to you, ever! And right now, I think he's coming for you as we speak!_"

Anzu couldn't believe this. After all the time she thought she had finally found her freedom, she was being sought out to be put back in a cage. She wanted to finally leave _him_, go on with her life without anymore pain and anguish she felt before.

But, there was another part of her that was aching, aching to be back to him again. Every step added to that pain that ached. But she always blocked that side out by steeling her resolve to not be back in a cage again. But in the back of her mind, there was always a voice that said she'd never be able to escape him. Ever.

The sound of Mai's voice from the phone in her hand ended her thoughts. "_Hello? Anzu? Are you still there?_"

Anzu snapped out of her reprieve after that. She spoke, "Huh? Oh... Yeah. Do you, by any chance _know_ how he could've found out about me?"

She pictured the blonde woman to shrug at the question. "_I have no idea, hon. You could've been spotted, someone who knew him found you... I don't know. All I know is that he could be coming to wherever you are right now! You have to leave!_"

"..."

Anzu stared at the ceiling with a sadden expression, ready to cry then and there but she closed her eyes to prevent her from doing so. Her face turned hard at the moment Mai suggested that she run away. _Again_.

"... No, Mai..." she said in a flat tone. She pictured that if she was right in front of her best friend right now, she could've seen Mai look at her with a 'Are you crazy?' look.

"_What?_" came Mai's surprised response, just as she thought of. "_Anzu, have you gone mad? He's been looking for you for a long time! Who knows what the hell he might do when he finds you. He could very well hurt you!_"

"I don't care, Mai!" inside her head, she knew. No matter how angry or upset he got with her, he'd never let any harm come from him or anyone else. He'd rather die. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, not when he drew breath.

"_Anzu, don't be stubborn!_ He_ was the reason why you left, right! His obsession with you hasn't waned. Not once. This concerns your safety! You have to leave, NOW!"_

"I won't run away again!" Anzu shouted to the receiver, hearing a small gasp on the other end. "I know he won't find me! He hasn't found me yet! He'll never, ever find me!"

Mai let out a growl on the other end. "_Look, Anzu, all those times, Jounouchi and I have kept him away from you, straying him away to your location, and you're going to just let him catch you again!_"

"I didn't say that!" Anzu protested.

"_Then just leave, Anzu! Move to another place! I can't bear to have you in pain! Believe me, he will catch you, and when he does---_"

Anzu couldn't take it anymore so the only thing that she could do was slam the receiver back. Breathing deeply for a while as if she ran miles non-stop, she slowly put her hands to her face to stop the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes at the position she was now in.

Taking another few deep breaths again, she let her hands fall to her sides. She turned to walk away but stopped when she saw she had one message on her answering machine. Hesitant for a while, she pressed the button to hear the message. It shocked her to hear the voice she never thought she'd hear from again that she felt like she would just collapse from the shock.

"_Anzu? It's me. Pick up your damn phone, or are you still sleeping? Heh, you were always a late sleeper anyway. Anyway, it's me, Atem._"

* * *

Anzu stared absently at the ceiling in her room, the lamplight on. She still couldn't believe that he found her... Atem finally found her. Now, of all time and place, it just had to be now. Her thoughts began to wander to the time she first met him...'_You knew he was going to find you sooner or later... '_ Said a voice in her head. 

It all began thanks to Mai and Jounouchi. Mai, who was 23 and Anzu was 17 at the time, suggested that the brunette finally get a boyfriend. Of course, Anzu thought that was stupid and that she didn't have time to be in a relationship with someone, she was too busy. But, Mai, being her persuasive self, brought her into it anyway, telling Anzu of a man who was a friend with her boyfriend, saying that he might get along with her. Jounouchi brought him, of course, they all met at a café.

'**_But no, you always thought he'd never find you, catch you, make you become his again...'_** the voice continued.

The first thought that passed through her mind when she first him was that he was incredibly handsome, gorgeous even! With a bizarre haircut and tri-colored hair of red, black, and gold bangs, he stared back at her with a seductive smirk and deep, enigmatic, crimson blood colored-eyes. He was 19 then.

'**_He's powerful, smart, affectionate... Anything you thought of in your dream guy. Did you really think you would get over him? And he to you?'_** questioned the voice annoyingly.

They hit it off a few days later (with help from Mai and Jounouchi of course). They began dating casually like all couple's were like, yet to her, he seemed more romantic than any other guy she saw on TV or had met or tried to hit on her. His looks, his way of thinking, his demeanor, everything about him drew her to him. So did he.

'_**He's not the type of guy to let his treasure, his "possession", slip away from him so easily. He won't stop until he gets what he wants.'**_

Back then, he was known as the King of Games. Like the title, he was a master at games, especially Duel Monsters and was working at Kaiba Corporation to support himself and his little brother's game shop called the Kame Game shop. His little brother was named Yugi and looked exactly like Atem yet his eyes were violet and innocent like compared to Atem's narrowed and serious looking crimson eyes. Though, right now, Yugi was in Egypt, studying of the ancient Egyptians and their history.

'_**He knows you and you know him. He knows how to make you feel weak in the knees, swoon, and all those things. No another man can make you feel what you feel when you were around him. He even said so himself. You'll never forget his touches and caresses...'**_

But it was in the beginning of their fourth year of dating that he began to change. He was becoming more forceful, kept a close watch on her and always asked where she was when she left with Mai or by herself, and always suggested that he come with her, despite his schedule. Even Mai noticed and began to feel skeptical of the King of Games, telling her to watch out for him, yet he was still affectionate, still loving that she didn't know the mask was beginning to slip, revealing to her what he really was...

'_**He brought you to his cage and you went willingly in... Can't go back on it now, can we...?'**_

He gave her gifts, he gave her love, he gave her so many things but she was starting to see it. Having already gone past _that level_ in a relationship, Atem was becoming more and more possessive to the point that if anyone got too close to her, even her closest friends, he saw them as nothing more than a threat to their relationship which she tried to talk to him on several occasions to not worry about that, but it always ended up in them being in the same bed afterwards. She couldn't resist him back then. She couldn't resist temptation.

'**_Don't deny it. You're body has long wanted to have the feel of his skin against yours, his hot breath washing over you, ever since you left...' _**the voice coaxed in her head.

But Anzu was beginning to break free from his cage, his restraints to keep her under his control. Thanks to Mai and Jounouchi, she finally escaped. She ran away from Domino City, from Atem, and to the bustling streets of Tokyo, doing her best to hide from him. Yet she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on to this freedom for too long, she just wished it stayed that way.

'_**Right now, you're still weak against him. Your definition of freedom is walking around a huge cage with an invisible leash around your neck. It's best to come and face the truth, Anzu...'**_

And in those streets, she had sought the _'freedom'_ she once had.

'... _**You love him and you always will be...'**_

"_SHUT UP!" _Anzu shouted to the voice in her head. After a while, she concluded that the voice was finally gone now but she had a hard time sleeping then.

* * *

_Hot, moist lips trailed down from her mouth to her neck, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin. Her eyes closed in pleasure as those same lips began suckling the soft skin of her throat while one of his strong hands was kneading her breast, sending tremors of electrifying pleasure through her spine._

_A soft moan escaped cherry lips as he gently bit down on her neck before nuzzling her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling gently._

_His thigh kept her legs apart as he continued to pleasure her, sweat beginning to soak the cotton sheets. In an instant, she felt something hard plunge into her in a swift move, causing her to gasp out loud._

"... _Atem..."_

"AAAAAHHH!" she jerked up in bed, screaming. Her breathing coming in pants, she quickly took a survey of her room. She immediately let out a sigh of relief, seeing no one next to her in her bed.

Cold sweat ran down her brow, she ran a hand through her hair. Anzu spoke, "Ugh... What a dream... I can't believe... I can't believe I _actually_ dreamt of _him_ again... God..."

Looking at her clock, she saw it was only 8:30. She let out another sigh. It was a good thing it was a weekend. She can finally relax... at least, for a little while...

'_Like you said, Anzu, he won't find you. You'll never see him again..._' she reassured herself before stepping off her bed and went to take a shower.

After she got out a few minutes later, she walked out her room to make a small breakfast for herself. Eating a sandwich, she turned on the radio, turning to one of her favorite stations; she heard one of her favorite songs** (AN2)** as she began unpacking some things she didn't unpack in the beginning.

The song ended and Anzu turned the radio off, a small smile on her face. The song... it was beautiful but made her remember her current situation, crystalline tears running down her cheeks.

It was only a while before she was back in her cage again...

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Anzu was walking back to her apartment after having a chat with Miho since they both didn't have work on Saturdays. Sighing, she walked up the flight of stairs, only to see the old landlady in on the floor below her apartment.

"Eh? Obaa-chan? (Grandmother)" Anzu called curiously, tilting her head to the side. "What are you doing up on one of the top floors? Wait... It must be the rent. I'm sorry but could you hold off for another week again? I'll be able to---"

The old lady shook her head, interrupting the brunette. "No, no, dear child. I have not come to ask of your rent now. Actually, you don't need to." She said.

"What...?"

"You've moved, Anzu-chan, you don't have to be here anymore and pay the rent."

"_What!_" Anzu asked, shock written all over her face, her eyes bulging almost out of their sockets. "I-I didn't... What makes you...? Ugh, I didn't move!"

"Well, someone gave me the forms and I heard all this clutter around the apartment complex. I figured it was your stuff being moved since I had gotten the papers and went to check it out." The old landlady explained calmly, shrugging.

"'_Someone?'_ Who's this someone? Do you know what they looked like?" Anzu inquired.

"No, it was sent to me by mail. And the mail didn't have any address or any indication of who the sender is." Sighing, she shook her head for a moment. "I just saw your apartment and---Anzu-chan!"

She called at the brunette who began running up the stairs and to her apartment. Not having to unlock the lock on the door, she burst open in the apartment to see that _nothing_ was in there. Slowly walking in the empty apartment with wide eyes, she didn't find anything that belonged to her. It was all cleaned out.

"W-What... is going on...?" she asked herself, putting a hand on her chest.

But she didn't know the presence behind her before a wet rag with the smell of chloroform was placed upon her mouth and nose, knocking her out.

* * *

Her body felt like lead at the moment as she was surrounded by darkness. She didn't know what happened to her in the past few minutes just fell asleep. Picking pieces of herself back again, she felt herself crack one eye open and then the other.

"About time you woke up. I was wondering how much chloroform I put too much." Said a familiar voice ahead of her, which snapped her senses back to the way they were.

'I-It can't... be...' she thought, trailing her eyes over to where she heard the voice. They widened as they fell upon the figure sitting calmly on the leather black seat across her.

"... A... Atem?" she whispered, unsure if she was seeing things right.

The smirk on his face twitched up slightly as she addressed him. He spoke, "Why yes, my little angel, I've finally found you after so long."

She cringed as if his words were going to hurt her in any way. She just couldn't see how she could be in his presence, _again_, and how she was in this position. Wait a second...

Anzu looked around to see that she was in a limo, and then she looked down to see handcuffs on her wrists and ankles, keeping her in place. It wasn't these metal items that surprised her, it was that she couldn't _feel_ or move her body.

"What the hell...?" the brunette glared at Atem who still sat calmly across her, his arms crossed over his chest in an arrogant manner.

He stared back, though his crimson eyes shined with amusement in them. "Don't worry, the effects of the drug will wear off after a while. You're just paralyzed except that pretty face of yours."

She growled at him in anger, he still had fun toying and teasing her. All he did in response was cock an eyebrow up at her, as if daring her to do something to him.

"You bastard..." she growled. "Where the hell are you taking me to?"

"Is that the thanks I get for freeing you from that humdrum life in that boring place and sending you to a more, shall we say, a _comfortable_ place? I would've expected much more than an insult..."

"Cut the bullshit, Atem, and tell me where the _hell_ you're taking me!" Anzu shrieked at him, wanting so badly to hurt him.

He let out a laugh, an action that made the brunette's rising animosity towards him rise even more. He stopped after a while, and then turned back to her with a hard look on his face that made Anzu surprised to see.

"You want me to cut to the chase, Anzu?" he asked, his voice low and deep, interlacing with unspoken anger in them. "Fine then. I've been looking for you for weeks now and whenever I find info that might've lead me to you, I always end up in a dead end. Heh, Mai and Jounouchi did a good job in leading me away from you..."

Anzu snapped her head up at the mention of her best friends. "You... You didn't do anything to them, did you?" she asked, hoping that Atem's temper didn't get the best of him.

Something flashed in Atem's eyes as she mentioned her friends, a cold, brutal smile forming on his lips making Anzu really scared at what he might've really done.

"... No, Anzu. I didn't hurt them." He replied slowly. It took everything of Anzu to not let out a sigh of relief but that was cut short as he added, "At least, not yet anyway..."

"..."

Atem opened his mouth to say something before they felt the limo halt to a stop. Grinning, Atem waited for the chauffeur to open the door. As soon as the chauffer did, Atem got out and began to pull Anzu into his arms, causing her to squeak in surprise.

He nodded at the chauffer before turning to a well-furnished house in front of him. Kicking open the door, he walked in with the glaring brunette in his arms and went to the master bedroom, laying her down on the King sized bed, reaching into one of his pockets and pulled out a small silver key.

As he begun to unlock her handcuffs, Anzu was beginning to gain feel of her body again. She waited till he was done unlocking the cuffs on her ankles before throwing an unexpected punch to his face.

He groaned as he fell hard on his back on the floor. Resisting the urge to send a kick also, she used this chance to run to the still-open door. But Atem recovered quickly and encircled his arms around her to prevent her from reaching the door, and then he kicked it closed.

After he closed the door, she began flailing everywhere in his hold. He temper grew to an extremely high degree as she kicked and punched him in anyplace that could cause him to let her go or loosen his hold. But he was more resilient and kept the tight grip on her lithe body.

"Anzu, stop it!" he roared at her ear, causing her to cringe slightly. "Stop or else!"

"Or else what!" she roared back, turning her head to face him. Suddenly, he dipped his head low to press a rough kiss on her lips, her eyes widening with shock at his action.

'_No! I will not fall prey to his traps! I have to escape!'_ she thought in her head but her will was growing weaker as one of his hands pulled the hem of her shirt, pulled it out of the waistband of her pants and was slowly tracing his hand over her alabaster skin.

Not knowing what else to do, she wrenched her lips away from his and screamed at the top of her lungs, "_STOP IT!_" This sudden shout had the desired effect, he threw her back on the bed but before she could get up again, he threw himself on top of her, using his body weight and holding her wrists above her head in an attempt to stop her movements.

Glaring down at her, he spoke through grinded teeth (trying hard not to shout at her face), "Anzu, just calm yourself down for once!" he said.

"'_Calm down!'_ You expect me to calm down when you suddenly show up out of nowhere after I found out my apartment had '_moved'_, you have me drugged and handcuffed and you take me to this unknown part of the country and tell _me _to---"

"Tell me why you left!" Atem snapped, interrupting her. She immediately quieted down at his tone of voice.

"What...?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Anzu! Tell me why you suddenly left me weeks ago!" he said.

Anzu just stared at him for a while. His face was contorted with rage and (if she could see right) hurt. She began to think how much he hurt after she left, how angry did he feel back then when he couldn't find any trace of her around?

"Atem..." she murmured, her anger disappearing almost instantly. "... I... left because... Oh, dammit Atem, I was getting sick of it!"

His face immediately changed expression after that. "What? What were you getting sick of?" he asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she clearly remembered the pain she felt when she finally left him. He was shocked at this.

"_You_, Atem! I was getting sick of how you always kept me in eyeshot of you wherever I went, I was getting tired of having to be held back from my friends and had to always be with you, even when I needed my space, I was getting sick of having to be living in your cage I didn't need!" she shouted the last part in anguish, the tears flowing down her cheeks. It was the same as back then, she cried so many tears that day.

"... Anzu..."

"And then there's the fact that I wanted to be with you when I was away from you! But no, I knew what you would do when you would catch me again, and I didn't want that. I didn't want you to hurt my friends because of me!" she took a moment to catch her breath before saying, "And yet, I still love you... I still love you, Atem and it hurt throughout all those days I was without you..."

There was silence after her confession. Anzu had her head turned away, avoiding his gaze, to prevent herself from being pulled under. The tears still flowed though...

"So... is that the reason... why you left me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded slowly, her face still turned away.

"... You should've told me then, instead of now..."

"... I couldn't help it..."

"... Whether you like it or not, Anzu, you are mine and will forever be. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I can't stand... No, I _will_ not stand for another man to touch you. I can't even imagine it, nor will I make it become reality."

One of his strong hands removed themselves from her wrist to stroke her cheek softly, his lips inches away from her own.

"Didn't I tell you, Anzu? You can never escape me. _Never._" He murmured, his breath washing over her face, smelling a bit like sweet cinnamon. Her eyelashes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips over hers, kissing her sweetly. He was right, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she could never escape from his grasp. An angel tempted by the fallen into their web, their cage...

Her free hand traced the line of his jaw before burying it in his hair. Biting softly on her lower lip, he snaked his tongue into her sweet mouth, tasting her, playing with her, she moaned into his mouth, betraying how much she enjoyed it, while he hastily took off his pants and boxers, throwing them somewhere onto the floor.

His other hand was unzipping the pants she wore, desire fully taking over him; the need to be inside her body once again drove him onward.

Anzu turned her head slightly upward, a blush staining her cheeks as a warm, moist tongue sensually trailed down her neck and to her collarbone, biting at the tender flesh beneath as he removed his other hand from her wrist to help in freeing her from her garments.

After the pants were thrown unceremoniously to the floor, he slid down her silk panties while taking her mouth in his, in a quick kiss, finally discarding the piece of cloth to join with her pants. One of his hands slipped behind her shirt, holding her close to him, while he nuzzled the side of her throat before slowly slipping inside of her, causing a sudden gasp to escape her kiss-bruised lips, her hands wrapping around him as he plunged into her again and again, going from a slow, hard pace to a rapid change of pace, pure sensations controlling their actions.

"... A... Atem..." she whimpered silently in his ear, sending him to the brink. She was already there, poised, her euphoria taking her into a sensation she long wanted to feel, long wanted to feel again. And she was granted that.

Gasping her name as his release finally took place, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, a satisfied smirk upon his handsome features, sweat running down his forehead and lithe body and so was she.

"It's been a while... Had fun...?" he asked jokingly.

She giggled softly pecking him on the lips for a brief moment, staring into his crimson eyes. "Tell me... What do you think?"

"I take that as a yes then..." Atem laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Though, I think you've lost your touch, Atem..." she said playfully.

Putting on a face as if she really insulted him, he protested, "What? I have _not_ lost my touch! It's just been a while! And you weren't there next to me in those past nights, so bite me."

"I would, if you weren't so close."

"And where, pray tell, _would_ you bite?" he asked seductively.

"... Pervert..." she shot back.

"Ahahaha... That's true... But answer this: Who's fault is that?"

"Not mine," she replied simply.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

There was silence between the both of them. They were just content with each other's presence again; they felt that no words needn't be said at the moment. But still...

"Atem?" Anzu called softly as Atem rolled onto his side, peering at her intently.

"Yeah? What?"

"... I won't run away... anymore..."

Atem just stared at her for a while before his trademark smirk curved up his lips. "Of course not. I won't let you. Even if you did beg me, I'd never let you go. You belong to me and nothing's gonna change that. Come hell or high water."

"Okay..."

Inside, she smiled. She was glad to have met him, had fallen in love with him. At least his patience seemed to have grown. Like people said, she guessed, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Her heart was already his when she first laid eyes on him, and he to her. And he would make sure she was happy now, he would make sure nothing would come between her. Heck, he'd even defy the gods to make her happy.

"Atem?"

"What?"

"... I love you so much..."

"Heh. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, koi (dear). You should know." He stated the same quote she thought of. The smile on her face widened at that before she cuddled more closely to him, attempting to capture more warmth. He encircled his arms around her, keeping her close.

"Hey, Atem?"

"... What?"

A pause. Then she said,

"What happened to my stuff?"

"Uh..."

She was in a cage again, but this time...

It would be different.

* * *

Oh my God! This is my first attempt at a one-shot with a tad bit lemon in it! Please be nice! Well... Hope you enjoyed the fic! sweat drops

**These are not part of the story:**

**AN1:** That shirt is real, I even own one myself! XD I thought it was really cute and funny (not to mention demented in a way) and bought it at a festival once.

**AN2:** The song was called 'Ashita Mo Shikimi Ga Kowaretemo.' As it belongs to YGO, I do not own it.

Well... Please leave a review!


End file.
